Drunken Confessions
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Emma gets drunk one night and decided enough is enough and she is going to declare her love for Regina. What happens when Regina doesn't seem to listen so Emma uses a song to get Regina's attention? This is just a small silly one shot. The idea came to me and I just had to write it. SWANQUEEN
_**So I don't know how this idea came into my head it just did. It is just a silly one shot that I just couldn't help but write up. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Emma sat on a stool at the counter of Grannies, a glass of whiskey in front of her. She stared into the glass, the cogs in her mind working overdrive as she thought about her life. It had been a shit day. No scratch that it had been a shit week. Everything had fallen apart. She couldn't seem to do right for doing wrong and she was beginning to get sick of the week and just wanted it to end. Her relationship with Killian had gone south. It had been for about a month now but at the beginning of this week that had been it. She was confused. Her feelings were all over the place and spending time with a certain brunette woman was just confusing her feelings all the more.

The attraction had always been there. She wasn't stupid. She could clearly see that Regina was an extremely beautiful woman. The feelings that had developed she wasn't quite sure when that had exactly happened. It just seemed to happen all of a sudden and hit her like a boulder. One minute they were at each others throats and hating one another and the next...well the next minute she found herself falling in love with the slightly older woman. She found herself wanting to be in the womans company all the time, seeking out ways she could see her. She cared deeply when Regina was hurt or upset, even more so when she had caused any of that pain or upset.

It was all too much. All the feelings. They had just been building up and up and up until suddenly this week they had all been crashing down, making other things in her life fall apart reducing her to where she is now. She had been drowing her sorrows in whiskey for most of the night and she could feel the effects of the alcohol getting to her now. It seemed to be setting her confidence higher. What if she went to Regina right now? Went to her and told her how she felt. Got all her feelings out in the open. They could be together. She could have Regina. She could call Regina her could all work out for them. All she had to do was go and see the woman. She gave a nod to herself before lifting up her glass and downing the contents of it. The glass connected with the counter with a bang drawing the other people in the diner to look over to the saviour.

She shuffled off the stool, slipping a little and she couldn't stop the drunken giggle that escaped her lips. Digging her hand in the skinny jean pockets she puled out a few notes and chucked them on the counter, not even bothering to count it or wait for change. Turning on her heel clumsily she decided she was going to go to Regina and put all her feelings out there.

Mary-Margaret and David had been watching their daughter for a while now. They had both known about the week Emma had had and had tried to help her earlier but Emma had insisted she wanted to be alone. Respecting their daughters wishes they had left her but had sat in a booth close by in case she needed them and as they watched her slipping off the stool and clumsily making her way to the door of the diner then guessed perhaps now was the time to make sure she was okay. They both quickly stood up from the booth and followed Emma who tripped down the couple of steps heading out of the diner.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret called. "Emma where are you going?"

"I'm going to...Regina's..." Emma slurred back as she staggered over the side walk.

Mary-Margaret and David shared a look before they hurried their steps and stood either side of Emma as they all continued to walk. "Regina's? Why are you going to Regina's Emma?" David asked.

"I need to talk to her." Emma slurred back in determination. She needed to speak to Regina. Needed to make her understand her feelings.

"About what Emma? Surely whatever it is can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure Regina is probably busy, or in bed. It is quite late." Mary-Margaret said.

"It can't wait." Emma said shaking her head. "I need to talk to her now."

"Why Emma? Why do you need to talk to Regina now..." David said.

Emma didn't answer as they turned into Mifflin street. Her determination and focus was all on getting to Regina's house. The alcohol made her head dizzy but nothing would stop her from getting to Regina and expressing her feelings.

"Emma." Mary-Margaret said sharply as she tugged on Emma's arm making her daughter stop and look at her. "What do you need to speak to Regina about?"

"I need to tell her how I feel. She needs to know how I feel." Emma said pulling her arm away from her mothers and marching off again.

"How she feels? What does that mean?" David asked Mary-Margaret.

"Oh come on David. Have you not noticed what has been forming between the two of them?" Mary-Maragaret said. David shook his head with a confused frown. "They have both been falling for each other for so long now I wondered how long it would take one of them to crack and finally give into their feelings. I do have to say I had a feeling Regina would be more stubborn than Emma." Mary-Margaret smirked. She then went to follow Emma who had arrived outside of Regina's house and was now loudly banging on the front door. David quickly followed to and they both stood at the gate watching Emma and knowing their was no way they could stop their daughter.

"Regina!" Emma shouted as she banged on the white front door of Regina's house. "Regina open up!"

Mary-Margaret winced a little as she saw the light go on in Regina's bedroom knowing there and then that Regina had been sleeping and with Emma waking her up she was not going to be happy. They watched as the hall light turned on and then the white door was swung open and there was Regina dressing in a silk red night gown with a dressing gown on top and a frown on her face.

"Emma what the hell?" Regina snapped as she came face to face with the drunken blonde.

"Regina I need to talk to you." Emma slurred and she leaned on the doorframe, falling a little as she missed the frame at first.

Regina rasied an eyebrow at the blonde and looked to behind her at Mary-Margaret and David who both shrugged their shoulders. Regina then looked back to Emma. "Emma I think you need to go home and sober up." Regina said as she gently took Emma's arm and tried to guide her down the path towards her parents.

"No we need to talk." Emma said. "I can't go home." She pulled away from Regina just as they reached Mary-Margaret and David. "You need to know how I feel."

"Emma what are you talking about?" Regina asked with a sigh. She was tired and cold and all she wanted was to just get back in the house, back into her cosy bed and go back to sleep.

"I love you Regina." Emma shouted, moving her arms out so they were spread and she was grinning goofily at the brunette woman in front of her.

Regina raised her eyebrow again and smirked at the blonde. "Emma...

"No." Emma said placing a finger on Regina's lips and stopping her from saying anything else. "I love you Regina and I don't care who knows it! You need to know how I feel. I know you feel the same! We need to get a grip and just tell each other. Enoughs enough! I want to be with you Regina!"

"Miss Swan I really think you need to go home and sober up. I am more than sure you will feel embarrassed in the morning." Regina said. She looked to Mary-Margaret and David. "Make sure she gets home okay..." Mary-Margaret and David both nodded and Regina turned on her heel to head back in the house.

"Regina!" Emma called. "Regina wait!" But Regina kept on walking. Emma was not about to let this end. She had to keep Regina here. She was not finished. Then an idea came to her. This was it. This would keep Regina. "My gift is my song!" Emma sang loudly. "And this ones for you!" Regina stopped her steps jsut as she reached the steps of the porch. She turned slightly, that eyebrow raising once again sending shivers through Emma. She loved that eyebrow and the way it rose up. One of the many things she loved about Regina. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words." Emma continued to sing loudly as she slowly started to walk over to Regina. "How wonderful life is..." Emma sang. She stopped in front of Regina, placing her hand on the womans cheek. "Now you're in the world."

"Emma..." Regina started but Emma quitened her by placing a finger to her lips.

"I sat on the roof and I kicked at the moss. Well some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on." Emma sang loudly as she held onto Regina's hands.

Regina watched Emma with a slight smirk on her face. She had never seen Emma quite this drunk and had definetly not heard her singing. It was amusing yet extremely sweet. No one had ever sang a song for her. Never to tell her how much they loved her and she couldn't help but feel her heart swell a little.

Emma let go of Regina's hands and backed away a little. "So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're...brown or they're blue..." Emma sang spinning around a little.

"Did she just change the words there?" David whispered to Mary-Margaret.

"I think so..." Mary-Maragret said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean…" Emma sang bending down on one knee in front of Regina, taking her hands in hers once again. "Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen." It seemed as if Emma's voice was getting louder as she continued to sing but she didn't care. She was finally declaring her love for this wonderful woman and that was all that matter. She went to stand but wrapped her arms around Regina's legs, lifting her as she stood making Regina squeal in a uncharacteristic manner and hold onto the blondes shoulders tightly as Emma spun around a little. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that its done. I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." Emma sang, stopping her spinning and looking up at Regina who was looking down at Emma, still firmly in Emma's hold but holding on tightly to her shoulders just the same. "I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..." Emma sang as she gently let Regina slide down in her arms, her feet gently hitting the ground. Emma kept her arms around Regina's slim waist, their bodies pressed together. Regina stared into Emma's green eyes and Emma knew there and then even in her drunken state that Regina felt exactly the same way about her as she did about Regina. That made her smile and she finished the song with a very loud voice smiling even more as she heard Regina laugh. "How wonderful life is...NOW YOUR IN THE WORLD!"

They continued to stare at one another for a moment, Regina letting the whole thing sink in and Emma catching her breath a little. Regina couldn't quite believe what had happened. She really had not been expecting this to happen tonight. "Emma...I..." Regina started, she had no idea what to say. She really wanted to have this conversation when Emma was sober. She had no idea how much of this Emma would remember in the morning or if she would still mean everything in the morning. "Thank you for my song." Regina said softly. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek before whispering in her ear. "And I love you too." She then pulled away to see Emma grinning goofily once again which made her laugh. "But I think perhaps we should talk more about this in the morning, when you are sober."

"We can talk now. I'm fine to talk now." Emma said.

"Emma we are swaying and it is not because we are dancing it is because you are drunk and need to go home." Regina said with a slight chuckle. "We will talk tomorrow. I promise." Regina reached down and took Emma's hand gently taking her over to Mary-Maragret and David. "Let your parents take you home. I will see you tomorrow."

"Fine." Emma mumbled. "If I don't see you I will come looking for you."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Regina replied. "Make sure she gets home okay." Regina repeated to Mary-Margaret and David. She watched as they helped Emma down the street and she couldn't wipe the silly smile off her face. She had never quite been swooned by someone like that before.

* * *

Emma woke with a groan as the light filtered into the room. Her head was banging and she felt sick. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around the room noticing she was not in her room in her house but in her old room at her parents loft. She frowned in confusion as she tried to think what the hell had happened. Why was she here and not at her own house? What had happened last night? She sat up a bit more running her fingers through her messy blonde curls. She remembered being in the diner. She remembered ordering a whiskey or two, or three, or four, or five...perhaps much more than five. She remembered thinking about what had been happening, things going wrong. Thinking about Regina, how much she loved the woman and then...

Emma gasped as it hit her, the memories rushing to the front of her mind. She remembered telling Regina she loved her, Regina trying to get her to go home. Telling her she was drunk and should go home to sober up. She hadn't listened. When did she ever? She had been determined to make Regina listen so she...She sang. "Oh god." Emma groaned her head falling into her hands. She had sang to Regina. Not in any good way either. She had more shouted the words to her. "What is wrong with you Swan?" Emma muttered to herself as she moved her hands down her face. She sighed and threw the covers off of her and got out of the bed, groaning again as she stood up and her head pounded even more.

She slowly padded across the floor, looking down to see she was still in her skinny jeans and white tank top from last night. She couldn't care though and she made her way down stairs to her parents and Henry who were sat having breakfast. The smell of breakfast floated over to her and she gagged a little the smell of fooding making her feel even more nauseas that she had before. She swallowed it down and slowly walked over to the the counter.

"Good morning Elton." Henry smirked before eating some of his breakfast.

"Shut up." Emma groaned sitting at the counter and then putting her head on the counter.

Henry couldn't help but laugh. He had been wanting his mothers to give into their feelings for so long and he loved the fact Emma had been the one to do so first and in such a way that was hilarious. "Your the one that put on a show for the whole of Mifflin street as well as my mom." Henry laughed.

"You don't have to remind me thanks." Emma mumbled from the counter.

"So you rememeber then? What you did last night?" David asked as he placed his hand on Emma's back.

Emma sat up, letting out a sigh. "Yes I remember. I remember every little thing I did last night."

"I think it was sweet." Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Sweet? It was embarrassing!" Emma said. "Why didn't you guys stop me?"

"We tried to stop you but once you got to Regina's house we knew there was no way we were stopping you then. You had it in your head you were telling her and well...you did." David said with a shrug.

"Oh god!" Emma groaned again putting her head in her hands. "How the hell am I going to face Regina?" Emma jumped as her phoned beeped from beside her and she looked over at it seeing it was a message from the woman in question. She felt her nerves rise and she clicked on the message to read it.

 _Are you up Miss Swan? Are you available to talk?_

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "That's Regina. She want's to talk."

"Well you need to talk to her Emma." Mary-Margaret said. "Tell her you can talk now and we will all make ourselves scarce and leave you two to get everything out."

Emma sighed knowing her mother was right. She and Regina did need to talk. She nodded and typed a message back to Regina to tell her she was available to talk and to come over to her parents loft. Regina answered quickly telling her she would be about fifthteen minutes and Emma tried to sort out in her head what the hell she was going to say to the woman. "Okay she will be here in fifthteen minutes." Emma said, not sure if she was telling herself on everyone else in the room.

"Okay. Right Henry get your stuff together and we will head out for a bit." David said.

"What? Can't I stay?" Henry asked.

"Nope. Get your stuff together." David said.

Henry sighed but did as he was told. He kissed his mother on the cheek, as did David and then mary-Margaret came over, giving Emma a quick hug. "It will be fine Emma. You will see." Mary-Maragret said before they all headed out of the door.

Emma bit her lip looking around her. She was nervous to see Regina. She hadn't felt like this for so long. Seeing Regina was so easy and had been for so long. She felt like they were back at the start in some way. She got off the stool and quickly walked into the bathroom and over to the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tidy it up a little but soon realising nothing was going to make her hair behave. Nothing would make her look any better than how she felt today. She would jsut have to face Regina in her hungover state. "Okay. Keep it together Swan. You can do this. You know Regina. You can do this."

A knock at the door made her jump and she quickly walked out of the bathroom, smoothing her hands over her top and jeans. She walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before she opened the door coming face to face with the brunette woman she had declared her love for outside of the womans home. She felt the blush rise on her cheeks as she thought about what she had done the night before. "Hi." Emma said shyly.

"Hi." Regina smiled. "May I come in?" She asked. Emma nodded and stepped tothe side letting Regina walk into the loft. She closed the door behind her and turned round to see Regina walking over to the sofa. Regina turned round to look at Emma. "So how are you feeling?" Regina asked, her brown eyes boaring into Emma's green ones.

"Rough...very rough in fact." Emma said with a slight chuckle. "But I will survive I guess." She gave a small shrug as she walked over to the arm chair, just off from the sofa.

Regina nodded and bit her lip a little. They stood in silence for a moment before they both looked up at one another. "So I..."

"So..." They both said at the same time. Emma held her hands up a little and motioned to Regina. "You start." Emma said.

"I think we need to talk about what happened last night." Regina said getting straight to the point.

"Yes I guess we should." Emma nodded.

"I was very...surprised at your visit and I gues even more so at your..." Regina started but trailed off trying to decide how best to put her words.

"At my declaration of love?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and Emma chuckled a little but couldn't help the blush that rose again. "I know. I, myself am surprised about what I did last night. It is not something I would normally do..I'm in no way a singer."

Regina chuckled a little. "I quite liked the song. I have never had anyway sing to me about how much they love me. I don't think I have had anyone actually ever sing to me."

"Well i'm glad I could fix that then." Emma said with a smile.

"I don't know if you remember the whole night..." Regina started.

"I remember most of it. Shouting that I love you, singing to you..." Emma shrugged.

"So you don't rememeber what I said to you? After you finished your song?" Regina asked.

Emma thought about it for a minute. Thinking back to that moment. Regina in her arms, her body pressed close to her own. Her eyes staring into those big brown orbs. Regina's lips on her cheek, her leaning in closer, her breath brushing against her skin as she whispered. "I love you too." Emma said. "You told me that you loved me too."

Regina smiled and she nodded her head. "I did yes. I wasn't sure if you would remember."

"I hadn't...before now." Emma admitted. They stood in another silence for a moment before Emma looked up at the woman who was stood, Regina playing with one of the rings on her fingers. "So...what does this mean? Where does this take us now?" Emma asked.

Regina looked up. "I'm not sure. I know where i'd like it to take us but I need to know if you want the same thing. I mean now that you are sober. Do you still feel the same feelings?" Regina said.

"Of course I do." Emma said as she stepped towards Regina. She took Regina's hands in her own. "I love you Regina. Drunk or sober I mean those words."

Regina laughed a little. "I love you too Emma Swan."

Emma grinned and she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Regina's. It felt amazing and was everything she hoped it would be. She felt shivers running through her body and she knew this was the start of something new. Something good. "So...will you let me take you out on a date?" Emma asked.

"As long as you don't feel you have to sing another song to me..." Regina said with a smirk.

"What not even your song?" Emma asked smirking back at Regina. Regina shook her head and leaned forward again her lips crashing onto Emma's, her arms winding round Emma's neck as Emma's wound round her slim waist. They fit together like a puzzle piece and they both felt at home in one anothers arms. Emma's drunken confession worked out pretty well in the end.


End file.
